The present invention relates to the data structure of a RFID(Radio Frequency Identification) tag, which uses a contactless IC chip, to an information processing system for reading a RFID tag, and to a product authenticity determining system for determining the authenticity of a product utilizing a RFID tag.
A conventional RFID tag generally has a read-write memory. A read-write memory is convenient in that it allows the contents of the memory to be freely rewritten, but this ability to rewrite memory contents also makes it possible to produce counterfeit RFID tags. Various technologies have been put into practice for preventing counterfeiting. For example, for paper money, microprinting, watermarks and other special manufacturing techniques and used to indicate that a bill is genuine, and, in the case of credit cards, holograms are being used to prevent counterfeiting.
When using RFID tags that also prevent counterfeiting and the like, RFID tags having a read-write memory (hereinafter referred to as RAM (random access memory) RFID tags) have been used. However, the problem with read and write RFID tags is that, due to the need for special circuitry for rewriting the memory and security circuitry for preventing the memory from being freely overwritten, the chips become large in size and are high in price.
Further, since it has not been possible to unfailingly prevent the production of counterfeit tags in the past, there were no effective systems for determining authenticity, making it impossible to determine authenticity with accuracy.